


9. It's My Side of the Bed

by ellie_effie



Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mabari, Post-Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_effie/pseuds/ellie_effie
Summary: “My darling, light of my life, my most precious gift…”  Zevran cupped her cheeks in his hands and she playfully rolled her eyes. “Think about it, we find ourselves in a bed after days and days on the road.” He started trailing kisses up her neck. “Don’t you think we could make a better use of the bed than Petunia?”
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Female Surana, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Beyond the Veil Artober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947253
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	9. It's My Side of the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mabari

It was a stormy night, but Zevran and Nylunfar Surana had found a small inn by the roadside. They usually preferred such modest places: the chances of someone recognizing the Hero of Ferelden were significantly slim.

After paying for the meal and the stay, Zevran went up to their room with a spring on his step. He opened the door to the bedroom to find Nylunfar wearing a loose see-through night dress, her black hair cascading down her shoulders as she scribbled in her diary.

“Knock, knock!” he said, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Nylunfar looked up and beckoned him over with her index finger.

Zevran, however, took only two steps before breaking his stride, and huffed out a laughter. Laying with her belly up on  _ his _ side of the bed was their huge Mabari hound, Petunia. Her tongue was plopped out of her mouth, leaving a pool of drool by Zevran’s pillow.

“My beloved, might I ask you what is the dog doing on the bed?”, Zevran asked.

Nylunfar reached her hand and petted the dog’s enormous head. “Zev, Petty has as much right to be in the bed as you do.”

“Yes, but I would argue that unlike her,  _ I  _ have bathed.”

Nylunfar opened her mouth to protest but she had to admit that the smell of wet dog was strong. But when Petunia whined in her sleep and Nylunfar automatically reached out to scratch her ear. That woman would need a little more convincing before he could get his bed back. 

“My darling, light of my life, my most precious gift…” Zevran cupped her cheeks in his hands and she playfully rolled her eyes. “Think about it, we find ourselves in a bed after days and days on the road.” He started trailing kisses up her neck. “Don’t you think we could make a better use of the bed than Petunia?”

“Well…” Nylunfar was having trouble finding the right words. “Do you think we would be able to… make better use of the bed… if Petunia had not defended you from that darkspawn who almost pierced through your neck the other day?”

“Oh, my love, must you remind me of my failures at a moment such as this?” Zevran pulled her by the waist and laid on top of her. He didn’t stop kissing her while discreetly shoving the dog off the bed with his foot. 

Petunia woke up with a jolt and growled at Zevran, but quickly recognized him and jumped over to lick his face.

“Alright, Petunia, that’s enough, I love you too, princess, now calm down…” was all Zevran could say while the massive dog smeared saliva all over his face. 

Laughing uncontrollably, Nylunfar said “See? Not that easy getting a 60 kilo Mabari off the bed, is it, love?”

“It doesn’t mean I won’t try!” Zevran said while patting Petunia on the head. The dog whined and tilted her head. “In the morning, perhaps!”, Zevran said with a yawn.


End file.
